My Life
by perky-gothic-chica
Summary: When Jenny and Gibbs daughter falls in love with Mcgee and Abby's son and Tony and Ziva's Son likes Jenny and Gibbs Daughter things get interesting. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

So what to say what to say My life is… well different. My name is Cassandra Lydia Gibbs i am 14 and i am in love with my best friend's brother.

You might be thinking one of two things A. You are 14 you are not in love or B. Why does that make your life different. To those of you who think A i say go to hell and to those of you who say B i say listen to this.

My mom is Director Jenny Shepard-Gibbs director of what you may ask. The answer NCIS. My dad is the senior field agent on the MCRT at NCIS. His team is like my family.

So want to know about my family? My oldest sister is 17 her name Loralie Joana Gibbs. I hate her. She is stuck up, bratty, and a down write bitch. She is going to UCLA next year to study. She is the only one of my siblings not planning to go in to some branch of the military.

Next is Andree (said An-dra-ah) Jennifer Gibbs she is 16 and we are kind of close. She wants to be a doctor for the USMC. She loves music and is VERY opposed to relationships in High School.

THEN ME! I want to be a NCIS forensic scientist like my Aunt Abby! I am spunky and semi goth and very indie. My 2 favorite things to do are write(duh) and listen to music.

Then my oldest younger brother Adam Avery Gibbs he is 11 and wants to be a doctor for the Navy. He is a goth and a hardcore martial artest he and everyone else takes lessons form Aunt Ziva.

Tessa Marie Gibbs is my favorite sibling. She is my mini me. She is eight and like me wants to be a forensic scientist like me and is in love with the idea of love she is one of the five people who know that i am in love.

My youngest and littlest brother Alexander Jackson Gibbs is 6 he is gonna be marine like daddy he wants to be just like daddy. oh god he is so much fun.

That is me and my siblings.

AN: hey this is my first fanfic for NCIS so be nice r&r in a few days i will post about the mcgee family but tell me what do you wan to know about the Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Now i need to explain something my aunts and uncles have no relation to me. They are my daddy team we are all really close. I love them a lot and know them better than i know my biological extended family, so they might as well be for the most part. So as i sit here listening to The Boy From Oz i will write about my Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony's kids.

Tali Venessa Dinozzo is the oldest at 18. She wants to be an agent for NCIS. She is super snarky and one day hopes to take my mom's job as director. She is joked a lot that she is more related to my parents than hers and it is kind of true. She is engaged to this guy who is leaving next adjust for boot camp so hopefully they get married soon.

Now is 16 year old Arabella Marie Dinozzo, who sadly inherited her mothers driving skills. She is shy but very very active. She also wants to be an agent but wants to join the navy first. She is also a black belt.

Then my close friend Megan Kate Dinozzo who is my age, 14. She wants to be a autopsy gremlin, and her father hates that. She is super fun and outgoing but yet she is always sitting at home reading. She is dating a guy 3 years older than her, and her parents don't know.

Now for my least favorite Jacob Eliah Dinozzo 11. He has a huge crush on me and is super annoying. He is gonna join the Marine Corps. I wish he would stop heating me, or that i could tell him i was taken but sadly i cant.

Lucia Neomi Dinozzo is 8 and does not want to join any part of the military she wants to be a model. She is arrogant and stuck up she is super close to my sister Loralie. I don't talk to her much.

Isabella Destiny Dinozzo is shy and wants nothing more that to be an agent like her mommy. Though she is 6 she is a red belt. We joke she should join mossad Aunty Ziva doesn't think it is funny though. Isa looks sweet innocent and harmless but she isn't.

AN:here is chapter 2 i will post chapter 3 when i gat a review or when i get bored. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

So now to tackle my favorite family! So i have been close to the Mcgee's my whole life. I identify very well with my Aunt Abby so i am very close with her and her kids. When i say close i mean close very very close.

There oldest is Engaged and at boot camp. Her name is Victoria Cali Mcgee. Her boyfriend is a photographer and she models in her spear time. She writes to all of us a lot.

My best friend in the world is 16 year old Layla Sarah Mcgee. She is one of the five who know my secret. She is shy and a huge nerd. She wants to go into forensics like me.

Now for my love Lucas Timothy Mcgee is 15. He is a huge nerd but super nice and outspoken. He wants to be a JAG lawyer, and yes we do all joke him for it. If you are wondering why we cant tell our super close tight knit family\group it is because my father and brothers would kill him. You think I am joking well yeah i'm not, my last boy friend was 8 months ago and my father threaten to shoot him if he touched me, i was broken up with an hour later.

His younger sister is 13 year old Lucinda Zira Mcgee. She also wants to be a Jag lawyer and is super close with Lucas. She is super in to music and dance, she is also a black belt.

Cara (said Car-ah) Dianne Mcgee is 9 and wants to be a Sailor in the navy. The Mcgee's have a large pool and Cara hardly ever leaves it. She absolutely loves water, she does swim team and is in the 11-13 division.

Marly-Anne Caitlyn Mcgee is 5 and is exactly like Cara. Same goals in life, same hobbies. They even look alike somewhat. It for some reason tends to shock me how alike they are. i mean don't get me wrong me and Tessa are a lot a like we even both have the same red wavy hair but wow these two are like siamese twins.

AN I am so sorry you guys my laptop broke and now i am having internet problems so i don't even know when i will be able to post this. :(


	4. Chapter 4

I hear the loud annoying buzzing of the alarm clock. I heard Tessa moan and groan about the hour of the morning. "it's summer isn't it our right to sleep till at least 0800" i laugh as i roll out of bed. "nope we all have to go to the Mcgee's house so mom dad and the rest of them can get to work Tessa girlie go and make sure Adam and Alex are up and that Lorie and Andree are cooking" Tessa giggled and said "I need to get dressed first and so do you"

After getting dressed making breakfast for 18 and driving 10 mins to the Mcgee's several things happen. First we serve breakfast, then anyone with a job leaves(Loralie, Andree,Tali,and Arabella) Now all the younger children are swimming while me and Luke sneak off.

We sit in a small abounded park in the woods. "I think we need to start telling our family" he said "Why baby i though we agreed that we wanted to wait till school started" "I love you i really do, but yesterday my mother asked when i was going to find a girl and then she said that Victoria is already talking about having kids. I paused not knowing what to say then Tessa walked in to the clearing."Why hello love birds it is almost lunch so you need to come back."

For lunch we ordered 4 large pizza,one cheese, two pepperoni, and one pineapple. We ate all of them. Marly and Cara went swimming and about this time the older girls came back.


End file.
